cawfandomcom-20200216-history
WWF You-Tube Era
WWF: The YouTube Era is a wrestling series produced by thehardcorehack and Phish Productions on the WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth video game. The series is based on the the "Attitude Era" of the real-life promotion World Wrestling Entertainment during the time it was World Wrestling Federation, and will be aired on YouTube. The "Initial Idea" to the YouTube Era The WWF YouTube Era will be much similar to the attitude era of the WWE in real-life, in that it features all the attitude era alumni such as Triple H, The Undertaker, and Chris Jericho. However, the real-life storylines featured in the series will have twists to what actually occured. Also, "What if?" storylines will also be featured, which are real-life storylines that are drastically changed due to one modification. For example, "what if Chris Jericho never became the first undisputed champion?". The series, however, will feature many of its own custom storylines. An already confirmed storyline will be Chris Jericho winning the 2001 Royal Rumble by eliminating Kurt Angle. Series Structure Although the series will feature storylines, if will mainly only feature mini clips of segments or matches that happen at CPVs or on RAW & SmackDown!. However, full-length storylines will have different parts to be viewed. E.g. a Chris Jericho/Edge storyline will have seperate parts to it featuring matches and segments concerning that storyline. Also, like WWF, there will be no brand extension, all superstars will compete on both shows. A promo for WWF YouTube Era has been uploaded on YouTube. List of Click-Per-Views Because of the mini-clip limited videos, full-length CPVs will not be featured in the series. But matches will from the CPV will be uploaded. Here is the list of which the series will go by: *'Royal Rumble' *'No Way Out' *'WrestleMania X8' *'Backlash' *'Judgment Day' *'King of the Ring' *'Vengeance' *'SummerSlam' *'Unforgiven' *'No Mercy' *'Survivor Series' *'Armaggedon' (Season 2 - Here Comes the Pain) *'Rebellion' *'Bad Blood' Championship Belts *WWF Championship (Current champion: Triple H) *WWF Tag Team Championships (Current champions: The Dudley Boyz) *WWF Intercontinental Championship (Current champion: Kurt Angle) *WWF Hardcore Championship (Current champion: Hardcore Holly) WWF YouTube Era Roster WWF Staff * Jim Ross (Play-by-Play Commentator) * Jerry 'The King' Lawler (Color Commentator) * Michael Cole (Backstage Interviewer) Superstars *Albert *Al Snow *Big Show *The Big Valbowski *Bradshaw *Bubba Ray Dudley *Chris Benoit *Chris Jericho *Christian *D-Von Dudley *Eddie Guerrero *Goldust *Hardcore Holly *Jeff Hardy *Kane *Kurt Angle *Lance Storm *Matt Hardy *Maven *Raven *Rhyno *Rikishi *Spike Dudley *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Tajiri *Tazz *Test *Triple H *Undertaker Divas *Ivory *Lita *Molly Holly *Stacy Keibler *Torrie Wilson *Trish Stratus Stables * The McMahon-Helmsley Faction (Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, T&A & Big Show) * Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley) * Hardy Boyz (Matt & Jeff Hardy) * Un-Americans (Lance Storm & Christian) * T&A (Test & Albert) * Spike Dudley & Hardcore Holly Managers and Valets * Debra - valet of Steve Austin * Lita - manager of Hardy Boyz * Molly Holly - valet/girlfriend of Spike Dudley * Stacy Keibler - manager of Dudley Boyz * Stephanie McMahon - valet of Triple H * Trish Stratus - manager of T&A Unassigned Wrestlers * Rob Van Dam - debuts at WrestleMania X8 Inactive talent *Billy Gunn - injured by the Big Show *Edge - injured by the Un-Americans *The Rock - on indefinite suspension sanction by Stephanie McMahon WWF Alumni *Faarooq *Scotty 2 Hotty